


Bound

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Smut, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.” And  “You’re not allowed to cum without my permission.”





	Bound

“Poor baby,” You teased your boyfriend Kota Ibushi as he strained against the silk scarves making him your prisoner. “Look at you. “You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.” You trailed a teasing finger along his muscular thigh, admiring the way the muscle jumped under your touch. His response was muffled by the gag you had in his mouth, but you imagined it wasn’t very flattering given the way he was glaring at you. “Aww, don’t pout Kota. You’re the one who agreed to this.” You laughed climbing on the bed and straddling his waist. His cock rubbed along your slit, leaking and ready from your torment. You had no doubts he would get his revenge when you freed him and were quite looking forward to it. But for now you had him at your mercy and you were going to enjoy the rare turnabout. 

Rocking your hips you rubbed yourself along his cock making Kota’s eyes close in pleasure. Your movements picked up as the tip of his cock bumped along your clit, your hands grasping your breasts and pinching the nipples as you whimpered pressure increasing as you felt your orgasm dancing on the edge, twisting hard as you bucked on Kota’s cock, crying out as you came, your eyes flying open to see Kota was now staring at you, watching as you took your pleasure from him, lust burning deep in your eyes. He bucked his hips against you, seeking his own completion. You braced your hands on his chest, letting him chase his pleasure. Sensing he was close you slid backwards to straddle his thighs, leaving his cock bobbing and straining precum leaking and glistening along the tip. 

“Uh, uh, uh, you’re not allowed to cum without my permission.” You said with a smile scooting back so you could lean down to flick your tongue over the head of his cock, licking off the gathered juice. Then you gave a long slow lick from his base to the tip and back down again; teasing your tongue along his length then wrapping your hand around it and stroking him hard, twisting your hand as you reached the tip, making him jerk in your fist. Kota grunted in frustration under the gag as you stopped your strokes just sort of him cumming, casting pleading eyes at you as you pressed a kiss to his stomach before resuming your motions. 

Twice more you teased him to the edge and stopped, a sheen of sweat coating Kota’s face and chest from exertion as he struggled against the bonds. Taking him in your mouth, you swirled your tongue over his tip bobbing along his length and sucking hard, once again pulling him out short and stroking. But there was no stopping it this time, Kota’s hips bucking into your hand as his cum spurted coating his cock and your hand with his seed. 

“You bad boy.” You teased licking your hand clean as his hungry eyes watched. “I didn’t say you could cum. Maybe I have to punish you.” Lowering your head you licked and sucked up his climax, gathering every drop. 

You crawled up his body, reaching up and removing the gag and tossing it to the side. 

“You are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you.” Kota said with a smile as you leaned down to kiss you. 

“I look forward to it.” You replied. “But for now you’re still my prisoner and I’m nowhere near done with you.”


End file.
